Ratchet's Mistake
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Sequel to Prowl's Mistake. Someone has thrashed Ratchet's Med Bay and he's sure he knows who's done it. He sets out to catch and punish the one responsible. But was it actually Sideswipe who committed this act? Read on to find out. Contains spanking.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. This was done as a request for EmeraldMoonGreen and follows the plot they outlined. That's why poor Sideswipe is the victim again._

 _I'm planning a little add-on chapter for Prowl's Mistake for the future._

 _Contains corporal punishment._

 _Enjoy and please review._

It seemed amazing that during a truce, Ratchet still seemed to a ridiculous amount of work to do. Patching up bots after that last battle had been expected and with his assistants, he'd dealt with all the wounded, that hadn't really been a problem. Now however, there seemed to be a million issues cropping up from certain medical supplies running out to the continuing malfunction of the vents.

Not only that, but a rather persistent virus had sprung up and was rushing through the ranks. It wasn't dangerous or very difficult to treat but it meant Ratchet had more to do because it did require treatment. In a way, it was lucky it'd happened during the truce and yet the medic still felt rather frustrated by it.

He'd left the med bay for a short while so

His jaw dropped at the sight of his med bay, it was in a complete mess. Tools were strewn all over the floor, oil and other fluids splattered the walls and equipment, data pads had been tossed about and some cabinets had been overturned. It looked like a herd of Dinobots had rampaged through the room, except he knew for a fact they were on a training exercise with Hound.

Something about embracing nature or some slag like that.

"Frag it," snarled Ratchet in consternation, this was going to take forever to sort out.

Who would do such a thing? The Decepticons? It was possible that they might have done this but normally, they wouldn't hide it. There would be a Con symbol and he hadn't heard any kind of alarm. Of course, those little punk cassette had always been able to sneak in but why would they do this? Soundwave wouldn't send them in unless Megatron had decided the truce was over and they would definitely know if Megatron had changed his mind about it.

No, he grimly concluded, a damn Autobot had done this. And whoever it was, they were going to pay.

Furiously, he stamped over to the computer which registered who had gone into the Med Bay. He was only interested in the last Mech to come in, you could not have missed what had happened if you were an innocent bot who'd just wandered in. This type of troublemaking was not going to be tolerated.

"Sideswipe," he growled, optics flashing as the name popped up.

That name was the only thing he was interested in, he was already turning away. He was not going to stand for this, the long war _might_ be over but there was no slagging excuse for this. After everything he'd done, how could Sideswipe do this to him?

These angry thoughts and more keep swirling around in the medic's head, fuelling his fury further. He contacted Teletran One and demanded the red frontliner's location, he was duly given it. So he went storming along until he found where Sideswipe was working. And the red bot's cheerful bot's greeting did not help at all.

"Hey Ratchet, what's up?"

"I'll tell you what's up," Ratchet said furiously, receiving a confused and concerned look from Sideswipe. "My med bay, that's what's up!"

"Huh?" said Sideswipe, utterly bemused.

"I know what you did!" Ratchet declared, pointing a finger right at him. "Did you really think you could get away with it?"

"Ratchet, I've no idea what you're talking about," Sideswipe laughed, a little nervously. Ratchet seemed fragged off about something but he had no idea what about.

"Then let me refresh your memory," Ratchet said sarcastically. "I leave the med bay for barely ten breems and I come back to find it completely wrecked."

"What?" Sideswipe exclaimed in complete shock. "You think I'd do something like that?"

"Don't play the innocent with me," spat the angry red and white medic, blue optics narrowed with fury. "I know you did it and now you're going to pay for it."

To Sideswipe's continued disbelief, his superior marched right over to a desk, grabbed a chair and pulled it free. He then looked back with a glare.

"Get over here," he demanded, gesturing to the chair.

"No," Sideswipe said with clenched fists. "I didn't do this, you can't punish me."

"I said get," the medic ordered, growing angrier by the moment but Sideswipe refused to budge. He was not going to submit to a spanking when he had done nothing wrong. Protesting punishments was something he, his brother and a lot of other bots generally did but they would still more or less go along with what'd they'd been assigned.

This however, was a completely different matter.

"I didn't do it," he repeated, he couldn't believe this was happening. "Look, I don't know who did it but it wasn't me."

Far from being placated by these words, Ratchet just looked even more livid. He made another furious gesture at the chair, however, Sideswipe stood his ground. Apparently, it was the wrong thing to do because suddenly the medic was marching over to him. The young Mech stared before yelping and trying to back away, shocked at what was happening.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he was grabbed before he started struggling. "Stop it, I'm not getting spanked."

"You are and if you don't stop struggling….," warned Ratchet as he grappled with the other bot.

Sideswipe had no intention of stopping, he was not going to submit. First, he tried to wriggle free but when that didn't work, he tried to throw the medic. However, Ratchet favoured hand to hand combat over using blasters, so it was not easy. Sideswipe might be a frontliner but it was a challenge against a bot who knew Cybertronian anatomy so well.

They continued to grapple until finally, Sideswipe tripped and was brought to the floor. He attempted to crawl away and then run but Ratchet grabbed his ankle and managed to throw himself on him.

"Let me go," he cried as Ratchet's heavy weight pressed down upon him.

The slightly larger white Mech just growled, keeping a tight hold on the struggling bot below him. His temper had not improved during the fight, he was angrier than ever and therefore, was not feeling very merciful.

"Frag it, you little slagger," he growled in frustration, reaching one handed for Sideswipe's aft plating.

"No, you can't!" Sideswipe yelped almost hysterically as Ratchet's skilled fingers quickly detached the plating and threw it away, leaving the bare protoform exposed. "Stop, I didn't do this."

"I'm not listening to your damn excuses," the medic growled, shifting so that he could grip Sideswipe to him while leaning all his weight on the struggling bot. And it left his other hand free. "You're getting a spanking and that's final."

"NO!" his captive hollered before letting out a cry of pain as the palm of the Medic's hand connected harshly with his bare plating.

"You brought this on yourself," Ratchet scolded as he began a serious of hard smacks. "It wouldn't have been bare if you'd submitted."

"But I didn't…..Ow!" Sideswipe yelped as one of his sit spots was hit.

Ratchet was exceedingly tired of the young red bot's constant protests, he received so many complaints when treating patients and he was thoroughly sick of it. Didn't they realise how overworked he and his staff were? How they were constantly running out of supplies and often had to make do with whatever they could scrounge from the humans?

Not to mention how the Decepticons never lost an opportunity to steal any valuable equipment from them. That might not be a problem now but Ratchet still smarted over the losses. He was not going to tolerate his med bay being messed up as some sort of stupid prank.

"Ratchet, stop!" Sideswipe cried, kicking his legs in a vain effort to dislodge the angry medic. "Please…..ow!"

"Stop that," snapped Ratchet, moving one of his legs to pin down Sideswipe's kicking ones. In retaliation, he smacked the sit spots several more times, that always helped to subdue rowdy bots. Sideswipe cried out in pain and would have curled up if not for the weight on him.

Ratchet began again on his aft, whacking it was gusto. His was not like Prowl's even smacks, he just walloped away. On the bare, this was a thoroughly horrible experience. Sideswipe continued to struggle but it was becoming harder. In desperation, he swung a fist and it connected with the older Mech's chin. It had only been a glancing blow and with a grunt, Ratchet gave him an extra hard smack.

"You're lucky I don't have a paddle," he growled, furious with the hit. "If you dare hit me again…"

He didn't say anything else, just continued smacking. Sideswipe's body jerked with each blow, he curled his hands into fists as he unwilling accepted what was happening. But it didn't stop his verbal protests, he refused to say he'd done it. Finally, Ratchet's anger seemed to burn it's self out and the flurry of smacks started to decrease.

"Right," he declared at long last. "That's it."

He stopped the smacking, his hand slightly stinging but he ignored it. That of course was nothing compared to poor Sideswipe's aft which was burning furiously from his spanking. He was limp on the floor as Ratchet pushed himself up slightly.

"Didn't do it," he mumbled as Ratchet reached over for his aft plating.

Ratchet frowned before grumbling under his breath, reaching once more for the plating and then neatly attaching it. Sideswipe winced from the painful contact, even if he felt less vulnerable with it on. The Medic got to his feet, letting out a small groan as some of his joints protested the movement after being on the floor for so long. Despite this, he bent and encouraged Sideswipe to his feet.

"Away with you," he said gruffly, giving him a small push in the direction of the door.

Sideswipe wobbled for a moment, his legs felt rather unsteady but he urged them to take him away from the head medic. He didn't look back, what was the point? Ratchet hadn't listened to him, just shouted and spanked him. So he started to run, no destination in mind, he just wanted to keep going for as long as possible.

Until he crashed headlong into a solid form which in turned caused him to fall right onto his sore aft.

"Ahh!"

A pained whimper escaped his lips as well as a few tears. Unhappily, he tried to get up so he could rub his abused behind but found he couldn't.

"M'sorry," he mumbled to the large bot he'd crashed into.

"It's alright," a deep gentle voice replied and he felt a warm field touch him. "What happened Sideswipe?"

He shook his head, he couldn't speak as a lump seemed to seize up his throat tubing. The young frontliner stared at the floor, unable to look into his leader's optics. But the next moment, he felt himself being lifted up and into the Prime's arms. Resting against the large, warm chest, he felt a brief flash of shame about being carried like a sparkling but it quickly melted away.

He was just too distressed to summon up any energy to protest as the Prime carried him away.

…

"Take a drink," Optimus encouraged as he lent back in his massive chair. If there was a certain luxury he always allowed himself, it was a decent sized chair that was also very comfortable. And according to intel, Megatron felt exactly the same way. It was nice to know that there was at least one thing they had in common.

Sideswipe was on his lap, sipping sadly at a cube of Energon and curled against his chest. Little by little, his throat was loosening up and he was able to say. "Thank you sir."

Optimus nodded before encouraging him to drink more of the warm liquid. He'd ensure it was just hot enough to be soothing and had also added some tasty earth inspired additives. The large Mech wondered if Megatron and his Decepticons knew of these new flavours, they certainly livened up the palate.

"Can you tell me what happened?" he probed gently. Judging by the way his solider had whimpered in pain when landing on the floor, he suspected he'd been given a spanking.

Sideswipe's expression contorted slightly but he managed to say. "Ratchet….spanked me."

"I see," Optimus murmured. "A hard one?"

"On the bare," Sideswipe confirmed miserably. "And I didn't…."

He broke off, unable to continue as the memory hit him full force. His whole body started to tremble but a large hand placed it's self on his back and started to rub. The Prime didn't try to make him continue, he simply offered him another drink of heated Energon. Sideswipe took it before leaning against him, fluid welling up in his optics which were experiencing some slight static.

"Don't force it, take your time," Optimus commanded gently.

"Sir," he whimpered, feeling terrible that he couldn't explain himself.

"There is no hurry," his Prime soothed, his field gently enveloping his distressed Autobot, giving him space to recover while also offering secure comfort.

Sideswipe let it wash over him, trying to regain his inner strength. Little by little, he relaxed and taking a deep in vent, said.

"Ratchet spanked me….for trashing his Med Bay."

He looked up at his masked leader and said earnestly. "But Prime, I didn't do it. He kept saying he had proof that it was me and I'd better submit or he'd give me a harder spanking. He wouldn't listen to me."

Sideswipe suddenly glanced to one side and mumbled.

"I know I tripped Prowl up and acted like it was a joke but I'd never mess up the Med Bay. I'm not stupid and I wouldn't pretend I didn't…."

"Sideswipe," Optimus interrupted gently. "I know you wouldn't do such a thing. Your….tricks can be aggravating at times and I'm afraid often times you do deserve the punishments bestowed on you. But that is no reason for you to be spanked without cause."

The red bot sniffed and asked. "Why wouldn't he listen to me? I kept saying it wasn't me but it just made him mad."

"What exactly happened?" Optimus asked, he wanted all the details before he acted.

"Well, I did visit the Med Bay earlier," Sideswipe admitted. "I just wanted to pick something up and Ratchet kinda lectured me on getting a check-up. I guess I was a little dismissive of it."

Sometimes, the medic could be so grumpy and he didn't take it seriously. Maybe he should be more respectful in future, he just didn't realise how Ratchet could snap.

"Then I left and I didn't come back while he was out," he concluded, optics bright. "I swear it."

"Sideswipe, I believe you but what were you doing during the time the Med Bay was trashed?" Optimus questioned seriously.

"I was with Prowl!" he said immediately, giving him the exact time period. "And I tried to tell Ratchet that but he wouldn't listen."

"He should have," the large truck bot said with an ominous rumble. "If you offered an alibi, it was his duty to call Prowl and confirm your story. I understand his anger at what happened but he was out of line."

"It was….," Sideswipe tried to say, distress very evident in his field and body language. "Painful."

"It's alright Sideswipe," the large Mech soothed, holding him closer. He was not happy but he made a good effort to not allow his anger to leak into his field as it would only distress his young solider.

While he comforted Sideswipe, he pinged his Second and requested that he come to his office. Prowl sent an affirmative back that he was on his way. Once again, Optimus offered some Energon to Sideswipe who drank deeply. It was making him feel better even if he was starting to feel a little full now.

"Enter," Optimus said aloud when his door buzzed.

"Prime, what is…Sideswipe?" the Second in command exclaimed in surprise, seeing the red Mech upon their Prime's knee. His astonishment was further confounded when Sideswipe turned away, hiding his face against Optimus's broad chest. He looked like a child seeking comfort from it's Sire.

Prowl stared at him for a moment before looking straight at Optimus.

"What happened?" he asked quietly, uncomfortably reminded of the last time Sideswipe had looked something like this.

"Ratchet accused him of trashing the Med Bay, to deliberately cause trouble for him," Optimus replied simply.

"When did this happen?" the Praxain asked sharply and when Optimus told him, said instantly. "Sideswipe was with me inquiring about his brother. You'll remember his assignment, Jazz is in charge."

"And keeping things under wraps," Optimus acknowledged with a nod. "So you spent some time assuring Sideswipe of Sunstreaker's continued good health?"

"That is correct," he agreed. "Without compromising the mission, I gave him an overview of Sunstreaker's condition and how he is doing. I assure you, he could not possibly have gone to the Med Bay and created such a mess in so little time."

Optimus nodded, that's what he thought.

"Sideswipe assured Ratchet that he was not the perpetrator but Ratchet did not believe him. He proceeded to give him a bare spanking," he explained grimly to his officer.

"What?" exclaimed Prowl in outrage, his doorwings flaring in angrily. But his reaction caused Sideswipe to whimper and start trembling against Optimus's chest.

Instantly, Prowl's outrage turned to horror as he saw the effect he was having on the young soldier. He lowered his doorwings in a way that indicated he was not being aggressive while his field reached out soothingly. As Optimus's large hand gently rubbed his back, Sideswipe slowly uncurled and turned back to face Prowl with a very distressed face.

"Why wouldn't he listen to me?" the red Mech asked miserably. "I'm not that bad, am I?"

"No, of course not," Prowl said instantly but Sideswipe gave him a rather disbelieving look.

"You punished me," he pointed out and the Praxian stilled for a moment.

"I did," he acknowledged. "And I was wrong. I'm sorry this has happened to you again, it should not be tolerated. Ratchet may have been within his rights to spank the one who caused such a deliberate mess but he most assuredly should have made sure he had the right bot."

A slight hesitation before he continued.

"You know our Prime only….uh _disciplined_ Megatron because of how he's been acting, refusing to listen to reason and badly injuring Ironhide?"

"Yeah, we all know that," Sideswipe mumbled, trying not to think about that scene. It had been frightening, awkward and embarrassing, he couldn't even imagine how the Decepticons felt. Obviously, he felt Megatron had thoroughly deserved it, a very small price to pay for all the havoc he had wrought but still. It was weird to see such a powerful, fearsome Mech be disciplined like that.

"It was a touch unorthodox," Prowl admitted. "Megatron is not under our Prime's authority but he was still treated with due process. Optimus would never had simply grabbed a random Decepticon and started punishing them for no reason."

Sideswipe stared at his superior officer, a sudden image in his processor caused by Prowl's word. Primus, that was a rather scary thought and he quickly shoved it aside.

"I-I know," he mumbled, Sunny would have a fit when he heard about that. "Optimus is better than him."

"Thank you," the Prime in question chuckled and Prowl also smiled.

"Indeed," he said. "Well, while that might have been appropriate, what Ratchet did most certainly wasn't. He was far too angry and needed to be far surer that you were the culprit. It would have been better if he'd called a fellow officer to investigate."

"Yeah," Sideswipe sighed sadly, resting against Optimus.

"I will speak to Ratchet," Prowl now declared. "And find out who really did this."

"I would appreciate that," Optimus rumbled, patting his young bot's back. "And once you've discovered them, I would like a word."

"Of course Prime," his SIC nodded, he wanted a word too. He looked at Sideswipe and said. "We'll sort this out, don't worry."

The young bot smiled at him, his field now calmer. Prowl left to carry out his task and Optimus said.

"Why don't you rest for a while here? There are a couple of things I need to take care of while Prowl looks into this."

"That would be great, thanks Optimus," Sideswipe said gratefully, feeling extremely wiped out about his punishment and emotional upheaval.

The Prime stood up, cradling Sideswipe close and gently placed him on the still warm chair. He gently touched Sideswipe's field with his own, helping the red bot to further relax. Optimus dimmed the lights slightly just before he left, confident that Sideswipe could take a nap in peace.

…..

When Prowl arrived at the Med bay, he found Ratchet morosely clearing up. The Enforcer planned to suggest he get some assistance, once he had sorted the matter of who had caused the mess in the first place. The medic spotted him and grimaced.

"You heard about this?" he asked, making a sweeping gesture of the carnage.

"Yes," Prowl agreed, sidestepping a puddle of goo.

"That little hellion Sideswipe made a right mess," grumbled the medic, picking up another data pad.

"Ratchet, Sideswipe was with me," Prowl stated, wingdoors raised stiffly. "There is no way he could have done what you _accused_ him of doing."

"Well, he did," Ratchet growled, gripping the pad hard.

"And where is your proof?" the former Enforcer demanded.

"The computer stated he was the last one to enter," Ratchet retorted hotly, shoving the data pad into a box.

"I'd like to check that," Prowl immediately said, turning and heading straight for said computer.

"You gotta set it back," the medic reminded him, following him.

"I will, to the time before you discovered what had happened," the Autobot Sic stating, reaching the console and typing in some commands.

"I see," he said as a name flashed up.

"You see his name?" Ratchet said with folded arms.

Prowl stepped back and gestured to the small screen. With a slight huff, Ratchet stepped forward and glanced at it.

"Cliffjumper?" he asked, brow wrinkled in confusion.

"That is the last name before you returned to the Med Bay," Prowl explained quietly while informing Optimus of his findings over the comm.

"I….I don't understand," mumbled Ratchet, rubbing his face in disbelief.

Prowl reached forward and made it scroll back to Sideswipe's name. He also received some instructions from his Prime.

"Did you check he was definitely the last one in?" he asked the heavily frowning medic.

"I….well…no," Ratchet admitted, optics darting to the console and then to the floor.

"Not two cycles ago, Cliffjumper was the reciprocate of a prank," the black and white Mech now revealed. "Perpetrated by Sideswipe. He ensured that Cliffjumper fell into variously paint of a very lurid colour. And then dropped sparkles on him, much to the amusement of several bots."

"Typical Sideswipe," Ratchet muttered, that was one of the red Lamborghini's favourite tricks to play on people. He usually did it as a mild form of revenge or as a way to lighten the mood, if he judged it would work.

"Indeed," Prowl agreed as his fellow officer suddenly burst out. "But messing up my Med Bay? That's slagging insane."

"Unfortunately, his hot headed temper can lead him to actions that are not sensible," the black and white Mech mused thoughtfully. "It's possible he underestimated the spanking you would give Sideswipe."

Ratchet winced but was instantly on the offensive. "The little slagger shouldn't be setting a bot up for any kind of punishment, even if it's a mild spanking. When I get my hands on him…."

Holding up a hand, Prowl said firmly. "Optimus has insisted that he is going to talk to Cliffjumper before any punishment is given. I believe he will want Sideswipe involved as well so I'm afraid he is currently out of bounds."

"Frag it," muttered the medic before his blue optics suddenly brightened. "Primus, I need to find Sideswipe!"

"Ratchet," Prowl cautioned, holding up a hand. "He still doesn't fully understand why you were so fixated on him or who really committed the act he was punished for. I wouldn't advise seeing him right now."

"I have to," Ratchet declared, already moving away. "I can't leave things the way they are."

"Believe me, he isn't going to react well," Prowl warned him, a knowing expression on his serious face.

But Ratchet was barely listening, he was determined to find Sideswipe and fix what he'd inflicted on the young bot. He was angry at being tricked but also very ashamed that he hadn't listened to Sideswipe. Wasn't he always complaining about hot headed bots who rushed into action without thinking and here he'd done exactly that.

He'd already run done a couple of corridors before he realised he wasn't sure where Sideswipe was. Running back over his conversation with Prowl, he recalled that Optimus had been comforting Sideswipe in his office, perhaps he was still there. Of course, he risked running into his Prime who no doubt was extremely displeased with what had occurred but that didn't matter. He was going to say sorry no matter what.

Reaching the door, he wasted no time in entering and found Optimus was not there. To his relief, Sideswipe was there, resting his head in his arms on the desk. He was in Optimus's overlarge chair and appeared to be sleeping.

He looked so innocent and vulnerable.

Guiltily, he thought of how hard he'd been. So he had better check there wasn't any damage to Sideswipe's abused aft. Taking hold of the slightly stirring bot, he started to lift him up so he could reach Sideswipe's behind.

"Hmm?" Sideswipe mumbled blearily as hands touched his very tender. "What….?"

His optics onlined to very familiar white and red armour whose field told him they were the ones touching him.

"Ahh!" he screamed, limbs flailing as he struggled to get away from his tormentor.

"What….Sideswipe?!" yelped Ratchet in surprise, trying to keep hold of him. "Don't struggle, I'm just trying to check your aft."

This did nothing to calm the slightly smaller red Mech, who continued with his efforts to escape, his optics wide and terrified. His body was shaking violently, Ratchet was beginning to think he might be suffering a panic attack. All he could do was hold the young bot close and envelop him in a calming field, trying to make him feel safe. But Sideswipe continued to thrashing and crying out, he seemed to be seized by a mad energy.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

Finally, he became too tired to struggle anymore and went limp in Ratchet's arms. The medic sighed in relief, maybe now they could talk properly. And he could make sure there wasn't any damage.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did, please don't hurt me," he whimpered fearfully as Ratchet stared at him.

"I'm…..I'm not going to hurt you," he said in his gruff voice. "I never meant to hurt you, I just…."

He trailed off. How had he so thoroughly fragged up?

"I'm sorry," he said, feeling incredibly inadequate. "I'm so sorry."

Tears were running down Sideswipe's cheeks so he wiped them away, his spark breaking at the fact he'd caused them. He tried rubbing Sideswipe's back, desperate to chase away that fear. Actually, he still wanted to check he hadn't caused damage earlier but now wasn't the time.

"Don't wanna be spanked again," mumbled the red bot, trembling.

"I ain't gonna spank you," Ratchet said quickly. "I was just checking to make sure I didn't injure you."

Sideswipe was silent, there was still tenseness in his body even though he wasn't struggling anymore. Eventually he asked.

"Why wouldn't you listen?"

"I….," Ratchet stammered but trailed off. How could he put it into words? He had just been so sure that Sideswipe was the culprit, but looking back on it, he'd clearly jumped the gun. He'd seen Sideswipe's name on the computer and had promptly marched off to spank the living daylights out of him. Because….he was angry.

Someone had messed up his med bay and he had wanted that someone to pay. There was no excuse for what he'd done, and he didn't even want to bother rationalising it. Primus, he could feel a headache coming on.

"I was angry," he finally said. "But it doesn't matter because there was no excuse for what I did. I…..basically attacked you, which goes against everything I believe in as a medic and an Autobot. Maybe….with this war coming to an end, it's time for me to take a few steps back."

Still tearful, Sideswipe looked bemused.

"What do you mean?" he asked, frowning as he scrubbed at the tears.

"Well, I think this war's worn me out," Ratchet explained, holding him close. "While it was on, I had to stay in this position, we couldn't afford to lose any able bodied medic. But if we can actually get along, then bots who fled the conflict can return, that'll mean more medics. So an old scrapper like me can retire or…I dunno, train some new ones."

"You're going to retire?" Sideswipe exclaimed in shock. Despite his distressed state, he could not imagine Ratchet doing such a thing. "But you can't!"

"If I'm not capable of controlling myself, then I cannot stay in this position," Ratchet stated sadly. "I need to bow out before I cause more harm."

"I…I don't want to you to leave," Sideswipe stammered. "You're the best we've got, better than the Decepticons even."

"I'd like to think I'm better than those hackjobs," Ratchet said with a trace of humour. "But my point still stands, I've got to take a step back."

"But…..that doesn't mean leaving?" Sideswipe asked earnestly.

"I don't know," sighed the older Mech, his field containing a hint of sadness. "I haven't seen Prime yet, gotta see what he thinks about this. And then the other officers."

"Bots'll go crazy if you leave," Sideswipe protested. "I don't want it to be my fault."

"It won't be your fault," the medic exclaimed. "It's entirely mine, I wronged you, not the other way around. If I do leave, I won't allow anyone to place blame upon you."

"Thanks," Sideswipe mumbled, looking away.

"I….I know now it wasn't you," Ratchet now said awkwardly.

Now Sideswipe looked at him with wide optics.

"You believe I didn't do it?" he gasped.

"Yeah, I believe you," Ratchet replied, feeling ashamed. "It was Cliffjumper who did it, not you."

"Cliffjumper?" Sideswipe repeated. "Why…?"

His optics widened and he groaned.

"Primus, this is because I pranked him."

"Why did you prank him?" Ratchet asked curiously.

"He was being an aft," Sideswipe muttered. "Kept making out he might have a go at a Con if he saw one. And other stupid things like that."

"Right," Ratchet said, wryly thinking that Prowl would probably end up having a word wit Sideswipe about pranks. He certainly wasn't the right one to do that.

"Guess it was a stupid thing to do," Sideswipe sighed, leaning against Ratchet now.

"Eh, he can be a fragger at times," the medic mused, making Sideswipe giggle slightly.

"And he better not try anything funny with the Cons," he added with a growl. "We don't even know if this is truly permanent, I ain't tolerating some addled brained moron screwing it up because he's got a chip on his shoulder."

"Hmm," agreed Sideswipe, he didn't want the peace ruined either. He'd fought enthusiastically but he wanted this peace to remain. Both he and his brother were looking forward to the future and a proper life.

"You feeling better?" Ratchet asked anxiously. Sideswipe's field was calmer but he knew the red bot wouldn't be over it just like that.

"Yeah…..I think so," Sideswipe mumbled awkwardly. "You won't do that again, will you?"

"No, I won't," Ratchet said seriously. "Is your aft okay, do you want me to look at it?"

"I don't think it's damaged," Sideswipe replied, rather embarrassed. "Just really sore."

"I can give you some oil for that," offered Ratchet. "It'll help soothe and numb it."

"Alright," the red Mech mumbled as he still felt very awkward.

Ratchet shifted him so Sideswipe was sitting more comfortably and the two of them relaxed in Optimus's huge chair. They lost track of how long they were there until Ratchet received a ping.

" _Ratchet, would you bring Sideswipe to my office?"_ Prowl requested. _"Optimus would like to see you both."_

" _We'll be right there,"_ the medic responded.

"Come on, Optimus wants to see us," Ratchet said softly, helping Sideswipe up and leading him to the door.

…..

"What's happening?" Sideswipe asked curiously, seeing Cliffjumper look very sullen when they entered

"We've made it very clear how disappointed we are in Cliffjumper," Prowl stated, gesturing for Sideswipe to take a seat opposite the desk. Ratchet moved to stand facing the desk between Sideswipe and Optimus. Prowl remained where he was, slightly to one side of their Prime who leaned forward, hands folded on the table. "Exceedingly disappointed."

"We have decided," Optimus began, giving Cliffjumper a stern look. "That you should be the one to decide Cliffjumper's punishment since he deliberately set you up and you suffered as a result. Whatever you decide, within reason, it will be done."

Sideswipe stared, that was definitely not normal procedure. The red Minibot looked decidedly unhappy about Optimus's pronouncement but there was nothing he could do about it. Even he had enough sense to realise he would not change his Prime's mind and the way Ratchet and Prowl were glaring coldly at him, he'd only make things worse.

"Uh," Sideswipe mumbled as he frowned in thought but thankfully, no one pushed him for a quick answer.

Just what should he say?

"I think," he said slowly as a decision came to him. "He should not be spanked."

There was a pause and then his words sunk in. Cliffjumper's surly expression turned to one of complete shock. Optimus's optics seemed to brighten slightly while Prowl looked rather surprised. Ratchet's reaction was more vocal.

"Seriously?" he exclaimed, looking utterly taken aback. "Why the slag not?"

Sideswipe gave him a sad look and said. "I don't want him going through what I went through."

Ratchet's incredulous expression changed to one of shame and he looked away. Unable to help himself, Sideswipe let his field gently touch the medic's, offering comfort and it was returned.

"And I don't want him to hate me more," Sideswipe added softly. "I want his punishment to be helping in the med bay during his free time for….I dunno, however long you think is appropriate."

"That," Optimus rumbled out. "Is a very mature thing to do. I'm proud of you, Sideswipe."

Sideswipe bit his lip and looked at the floor, his field radiating embarrassment. In human terms, it would have been called a blush. Prowl was smiling in that special way of his, he never outright beamed or grin, just quirked up his lips. Ratchet now looked at Cliffjumper and said.

"You better appreciate what he's done, cause I would have walloped you into next week."

Cliffjumper stared at the head medic before turning back to Sideswipe.

"Thanks," he mumbled, exceedingly awkwardly. He knew perfectly well that Ratchet meant every word, he'd already been mentally preparing himself for the punishment that would be inflicted on him.

"No problem," Sideswipe replied softly before saying lightly. "Guess I'll have to make sure Sunny doesn't have a go at you."

Ratchet smirked at the look on the minibot's face. Sunstreaker was considerably more vindictive than his twin and would be justifiably furious when he learned what had occurred.

"Cliffjumper, in light of Sideswipe's decision, we will work out a work schedule for you," Optimus declared. "And this will include being confined to base for two weeks so you can properly consider your actions. You'll start clearing when Ratchet calls you."

"Yes Prime," the red minibot said quietly, bowing his head.

"You're dismissed," Optimus stated before turning to Sideswipe. "You may go as well, you can take the rest of the day off. Let us know if there's any problems."

"I will sir," Sideswipe said, getting up.

"Come round later," Ratchet said before he could leave. "I'll give you that oil."

"Thanks Ratchet," Sideswipe said with a small smile before leaving with Cliffjumper.

The three Mechs left were silent for a moment before Ratchet mused aloud.

"I can't believe he didn't chose spanking. After all he went through."

"Many would have chosen that," Optimus confirmed. "But I am very impressed with his decision. And I believe this could have far reaching consequences."

Ratchet cocked his head curiously but Prowl had already been thinking it over.

"No one can be upset about the punishment," he now mused. "Messing up the Med Bay is a serious thing, there's no good reason why the perpetrator cannot clear it up. Everyone will accept that. But if Cliffjumper had been spanked, however justified, some of his friends probably would have raised objections."

Ratchet snorted.

"Minibots," he muttered. "Complete herd mentality. That little slagger set Sideswipe up and made a huge mess in my med bay. What is there'd been a damn attack and I couldn't treat anyone properly?"

"That's why you must dissuade Cliffjumper of any notion of pulling such a stunt again," Prowl stated very dryly. "And any others who would copy him."

"Don't worry about that," Ratchet said with a grim smile. "When I'm through with him…."

He didn't need to finish his sentence. They all knew he would make sure the red Minibot had no inclination left to cause any mischief in the Med bay or anywhere close to it.

"Sideswipe mentioned that Cliffjumper is feeling a little twitchy towards the Cons," Ratchet now told them. "There's probably others who feel the same way. I dunno what we can do about it but we can't sit still."

"We cannot," agreed Optimus. "I believe Jazz and perhaps Ironhide would be the best to look into this. In the meantime, I am having a conference call with Megatron later."

"About a face to face meeting?" Prowl asked sharply.

"Yes," Optimus said simply. "If he's agreeable. I do not know if there are any Decepticons who feel like Cliffjumper but I will not break the peace because of a single dissident. And I hope Megatron feels the same way."

"Guess we'll see," mused Ratchet and Optimus nodded.

They would indeed.

 _Author's note. Hope everyone enjoyed that, I had a great time writing it. Until next time._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. Written as a further request EmeraldMoonGreen, hope you like._

 _Thanks to all the great reviews I've gotten, I really appreciate it._

 _Contains only mention of past punishment._

 _Enjoy and please review._

It started, as always, with whimpers. And then the frightened voice mumbled.

"No…please…."

Sunstreaker lay still, his body rigid as he felt his brother shift by his side. He knew there was more to come.

"I'm sorry…."

Small, gasping sobs were now heard even though Sideswipe was still sleeping. Ever since Sunstreaker had returned from his mission to the base, it had been the same. They always slept in the same berth when they were together, it helped settle their sparks, especially after any kind of absence. The first couple of nights, they'd cuddled close, happy to be reunited while also rather hopeful for the future with the truce currently on with the two factions.

But then the nightmares had started and showed no sign of abating.

"Don't…."

Sunstreaker's bright blue optics burned brightly in the darkness of their room. When he returned and found out what had happened to his brother, he'd been rightly furious. However, Sideswipe had earnestly told him that both Prowl and Ratchet had sincerely apologised and that he didn't want his brother seeking revenge. Very begrudgingly, Sunstreaker had agreed, partly because of this truce.

He didn't want to start a big fight that could disrupt the Autobots at this strange and delicate time, one that might get back to the Decepticons. Plus, his red twin could be really persuasive when he wanted to be. Even when the nightmares started, Sideswipe kept assuring him everything was okay, that it wasn't all that bad.

But with each passing night, Sunstreaker's patience was rapidly nearing its end.

"They are so slagged," growled the yellow Lamborghini as Sideswipe continued to toss restlessly. Not only was he suffering from nightmares, he was waking up exhausted and having trouble getting through his day. Sunstreaker had had enough of it.

Turning and sitting up, he began rubbing his brother's back, speaking soothing words as well as sending waves of comfort from their split spark bond. Gradually, Sideswipe started to relax and his whimpers of distress died away but he still didn't look entirely at peace. Sunstreaker forced his inner anger behind a wall he built up to protect his brother who could easily wake up if he sensed anything across the bond.

He'd save that anger for the two Mechs who deserved it.

….

Leaving Sideswipe first thing in the morning, he stalked angrily through the corridors, not even bothering to fuel up. His brother seemed to be sleeping peacefully and would soon be getting up himself to start the early duties. Sideswipe had not woken up and had no idea what his brother was up to. He'd only try to stop Sunstreaker from doing what he had to.

As he walked, steps rapid and loud, he muttered furiously to himself.

"Slagging Prowl! Fragging Ratchet! I swear I'm gonna tear them a new one! When I'm through with them, they're gonna wish….!"

He more or less continued in this vein for several breems, ignoring anyone he passed until a dark shadow suddenly enveloped him.

"Uh!?" he almost yelped, reflexes somehow saving him from walking right into the huge broad chest of his leader. His back hit the wall, he'd propelled away from the obstacle but tripped over his own feet and ended up stumbling sideways.

Bracing his hands on the orange wall, he looked up into his Prime's concerned looking optics.

But it wasn't just the Prime standing there, but Starscream and his wingmate Thundercracker. A sneer quickly took effect on the Decepticon Second in Command while the other Seeker merely looked mildly curious.

"Don't you look where you're going?" Starscream said with considerable contempt.

"What are you doing here?" Sunstreaker snapped, bristling all over and forcibly reigning in the desire to simply punch the sneering Seeker. This was a truce after all, heading for a real peace but it was hard to prevent automatic reactions ingrained after such a long war.

With an angry flare of his wings, the white and red Seeker drew himself up and fixed the smaller yellow Mech with a glare.

"Megatron sent us, if you must know," he declared, already looking impatient.

"Why, is he too scared to come along?" Sunstreaker could not prevent himself from saying sarcastically.

"Sunstreaker, enough," his Prime rumbled warningly.

"Just saying," Sunstreaker muttered to himself, looking mulish.

"Megatron has been communicating with Cybertron," Optimus now told his front liner. "This is a big step for us all and we must know what is needed on our home world."

The young yellow Mech nodded his acceptance of this answer but his expression barely improved. He was simply too keyed up about his brother and his continuing nightmares, he was not going to remain idle anymore.

"So what's the problem with your Second and Medic?" Starscream suddenly asked. "You were muttering their names."

"None of your business," was Sunstreaker's quick retort.

Starscream made a noise that was both a growl and a huff. Optimus however said calmly.

"If you don't mind, I'd like a quick word with my soldier."

"Go ahead," the offended Seeker said with a wave of his hand, move away with his wing mate and muttering something about 'manners'.

"This is a very delicate time," Optimus said softly, a hint of reprimand in his tone. "We cannot afford to start disagreements."

"I didn't know they were with you," Sunstreaker muttered, he knew this was important but was too angry to summon up much energy to care.

"That's beside the point," his leader reminded him. "But we shall leave that aside for now. Why were you muttering about Prowl and Ratchet?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sunstreaker growled up, optics flashing slightly at the memory of his brother trembling in his sleep.

"I have a fair idea but I would still like to hear it from you," the Prime said simply.

"He has nightmares," the yellow bot spat out. "Every night, I wake up to hear him suffering. And it's because of them, he cries their names!"

"Hmm," Optimus hummed, his tone had now turned grave. "I did not realise he was having problem, he has appeared fine during his shifts."

"He hides it," Sunstreaker said darkly. "He's even tried to tell me everything's fine but he can't hide what he feels when he's sleeping."

"I see," the Prime said gravely. "That is not something we can allow to continue. Has Sideswipe told you the precise nature of these nightmares?"

"No, I just know it's because of what they did to him," his frontliner said, a grim expression on his face.

"That conclusion is the most likely," Optimus agreed. "I will call them to meet outside my office."

"Alright," Sunstreaker said, he guessed that would be best. Get them to come to him at the same time instead of tracking them down and perhaps separating chewing them out.

Optimus nodded, glad that this was agreeable but Sunstreaker had realised something.

"What about those Seekers?" he questioned. "You don't want them finding out about this, right?"

"It would be best if they didn't," Optimus admitted. "While this truce is in this delicate stage, we still want to avoid the other side discovering any difficulties we're experiencing. I'm sure they are doing the same."

"Yeah, I bet," Sunstreaker muttered. Normally, he might smirk at the idea Cons were dealing with domestic problems but not this time.

"Come," Optimus told him with a wave of his hand.

"You don't want to be there for it?" Sunstreaker questioned as they started to walk to re-join the Seekers.

"No, I believe you can handle it," Optimus said quietly but firmly. "Tell them exactly what happened and give them a chance to make amends."

"Right," Sunstreaker said, feeling inwardly relieved. It'd be easier to let rip at those two slaggers without Prime being there.

"I know you are angry Sunstreaker," Optimus continued in a low voice. "And I understand why but please, do not simply tear into them."

The younger Mech grimaced but nodded. Optimus inclined his head, giving him a rather intense look as he did so. Yeah, he supposed slagging the pair of them wouldn't be very productive or help his brother. Sideswipe would probably only become more distressed if he did that.

He waited impatiently outside the Prime's office, arms folded and a scowl firmly plastered on his face. Optimus had gone inside with the Seekers and no sound penetrated through the door and out into the corridor. He assumed both Prowl and Ratchet were on the base otherwise he'd have been contacted but they could still be a bit of a distance away. So while he waited, he attempted to form his anger into a mentally well worded complaint but kept straying into inventive insults.

When they did eventually come, it was together which was a bit of a surprise but worked fine for him.

"Sunstreaker," Prowl greeted formally. "Optimus said you wish to speak with us. About Sideswipe?"

Ratchet didn't speak but looked intently at Sunstreaker who was glaring at the pair of them.

"Yeah, I do," he half growled out, not relaxing his offensive stance.

"Is Sideswipe alright?" Prowl inquired rather hesitantly and received a worse glare for his troubles.

"No," growled Sunstreaker, voice low. "He fragging well isn't!"

Before they could say anything, his temper finally simmered to the surface and boiled right over.

"Every single damn night he cries in his sleep, every night!" he roared at them, arms free and fists clenched. "All thanks to those bloody nightmares and guess who caused those!?"

Both officers flinched back but he was not finished.

"How could you have done that to him? He's dreaming that you are both hurting him, have you any idea what that's like? I wake up to him whimpering and begging you to stop and I can't do a fragging thing about it! He won't admit to anything, just keeps saying he's fine but he slagging well isn't!"

His whole body trembled with righteous fury but that wasn't the alarming aspect. In extreme emotion, optics would often brighten and his certainly were at that very moment. But as he continued, they began to grow darker in colour, changing from brilliant blue to more of a navy.

"I swear if this keeps happening, I'll slag the pair of you until his nightmares cease! Who beats someone without evidence they did what you accused them of? And a bare spanking for one stupid little prank? Are you out of your minds!? Do you know the damage you've done?"

Neither of them were in a position to answer but he had no intention of allowing them to speak until he was good and ready. It felt so good offload all of his anger and worry on them when they'd been the cause of so much strife. They were officers, they were supposed to protect and take care of their subordinates. Yes, discipline was a very important aspect of that care and protection, something he understood and accepted. He and the others might grumble at being ordered to scrub the halls, go on extra monitor duty, given the worst patrols or placed in the brig. Even if an officer went overboard with one of the latter, after some time, either they would amend the punishment or another officer would come along and do it for them.

But corporal punishment was another matter entirely. That was almost never put off, it was performed and you were left with a stinging aft and a lecture ringing in your audios. Sometimes, if you'd really managed to frag someone off, there might be a bit more power behind the whacks. But that was when you'd _actually_ done something really serious. Not for a daft prank like tripping someone and definitely not when you had no proof someone had trashed your med bay.

"He looks up to you!" he roared at them and their optics widened in shock, seemingly at his statement. "He hates disappointing either of you, no matter what you might think. How do you think he feels now?"

Unbeknownst to him, their horrified expressions were in part due to how his optics had darkened to the point of being purple, a clear sign of just how enraged he truly was. He looked on the point of attacking them and it was time for an intervention.

"We need to see him," Prowl said, voice trembling slightly with emotion, the display had affected him greatly.

"Yeah," agreed Ratchet hoarsely, no less affected. "Sunstreaker….will you let us see him?"

Said Mech glared at them furiously, almost tempted to yell at them 'No!' It would serve them right but….his brother's wellbeing was much more important than his satisfaction. Their Prime was right, these two needed to fix their mistakes and he wouldn't let them wriggle out of it.

"Fine," he snapped, his optics beginning to lighten slightly as his volcanic rage began to simmer down again. "Let's go."

…

Despite his night-time difficulties, during the day Sideswipe appeared as his normal, cheerful self. Sure, he seemed a little tired and drained at times but with all the uncertainty around, he wasn't the only one. So no one delved any deeper into what might be bothering him, especially with his twin in residence. He simply carried on as those everything was fine and like normal, he was heading to the Rec Room for his early morning fuel.

There weren't many bots about but he smiled, waved, nodded, whatever was appropriate to those he passed. There was a lot less dust around which made walking through the corridors far more pleasant. He smiled wryly at the thought of his twin who'd hated the state it had left his armour in. Both of them could rough it with the best but that didn't mean they had to like it.

At least Sunny wasn't complaining so much about it now.

"Hi Sideswipe," greeted Bumblebee, spotting his friend entering the room. "Tried those new additives yet?"

"There's more?" Sideswipe queried, a grin spreading across his face. "Primus, we're being crushed by choice."

"Hey, it's not as crazy as all the different things humans eat," was Bumblebee's reply, the young scout was in the middle of pouring himself a cube. Sideswipe imitated him by grabbing his own cube and pressing it against the dispenser, watching as his friend sprinkled in some additives before swirling them about.

"So?" the red bot probed as Bumblebee took a sip before pulling a face.

"Wow, sour," he grimaced, looking down at the offensive cube. "How can Huffer like this stuff?"

"Well, it does explain a lot," his friend couldn't resist saying, avoiding the additive Bumblebee had used and instead picking another. "Any idea what this one is?"

"Sorry, nope," Bumblebee shrugged, taking another sip and shuddering. He might not be keen on the taste but as a solider, he couldn't waste Energon so he just had to make due.

"Eh, I'll take a chance," Sideswipe mused, pouring the new flavour into his fresh warm fuel and mixing it lightly. "Can't be worse than yours?"

"Funny," the other said, rolling his optics.

Sideswipe grinned before palming something small from his sub space and offering it to Bumblebee.

"Huh, what's that?" the yellow scout questioned, pausing just as he was about to take another brave sip.

"A sweet to take away that taste," Sideswipe told him, showing the bright red little treat that resembled a stone. "Go on, I've got loads more."

"Where did you get those?" Bumblebee said in both awe and envy.

"Traded them," was the smug reply. Sideswipe took a cautious sip of his drink before grinning, confirming that it was to his taste. So probably not sour.

"How do you do that?" Bumblebee said rather enviously but just received a wink and a grin.

"Thanks anyway," the yellow scout chuckled with his own smile. "I'm going to need this."

Sideswipe opened his mouth to speak but stopped at a warning nudge in his split spark bond. He slowly turned, inwardly sighing at the sensation he was getting from his brother, another lecture was probably coming.

It was indeed Sunstreaker coming towards him but he wasn't alone. Ratchet and Prowl were with him and they did not look happy at all. Sideswipe felt himself tensing up at the sight of them but tried not to let it show on his face.

"Uh hi," he greeted, his voice betraying a bit of his nervousness. Bumblebee glanced at him but he wasn't paying attention to the other Mech. "What's going on?"

"We wanted to speak with you," Prowl said kindly. "Is that alright?"

Sideswipe opened his mouth but Sunstreaker interrupted brusquely.

"We're going now," he said flatly. "Come on Sides."

"Everything alright?" Bumblebee couldn't help but question, giving them all curious looks.

"Yeah, it's fine," Sideswipe said quickly, realising he was in a bad position. "You fuelled yet Sunny?"

"Get it later," Sunstreaker said shortly.

"You could have my cube if you want," Bumblebee offered but he was ignored.

"Nice try," the red Mech sighed, glancing his way. "See you later."

"See you," Bumblebee acknowledged, wondering what was going on but he wasn't going to get an immediate answer. The little group was already leaving the Rec Room and he was left standing with his sour tasting cube.

Sideswipe miserably followed his brother to an empty room, not liking this at all. But if he tried to run, Sunstreaker would chase him and he wouldn't care if there were witnesses to this. Prowl and Ratchet would probably follow anyway so he might as well cooperate for now. Once they were in a room and the door had closed, he started to speak. "Sunny…"

"Don't," his brother said shortly. "Sides, this has gone on long enough. I've told them about your nightmares, they're here to make amends."

"You told them!?" Sideswipe exclaimed in dismay, looking away in shame from the two officers.

"Of course I did," his brother snapped back. "They're the cause, now they can fix it."

"There's nothing to fix," mumbled Sideswipe, why did Sunny have to involve them? This was so embarrassing….

Prowl had done most of the talking today but now it was Ratchet's turn. The white and red Medic took a firm step forward and said gruffly.

"You're in distress. Sideswipe, your readings indicate that. I thought you were avoiding me out of embarrassment but it was more than that. You didn't want me to sense anything."

Sideswipe squirmed on the spot, feeling worse than ever.

"Sideswipe," Ratchet continued gently. "I should have followed up with you, made sure you were alright. You can't continue like this, it's going to affect your whole life if it gets out of control. Especially if this truce goes to hell."

"Is that likely?" Sideswipe yelped, staring worriedly at him, forgetting to avert his optics.

"Prime's hopeful," Prowl offered and Ratchet nodded.

"Yeah, he is. But even if Megatron doesn't restart the war and his main force goes along with it, we could easily see splinter groups that don't agree. As head medic, I need to make sure everyone is mentally and physically prepared for such an eventuality. And I need to start with you Sideswipe."

"I'm…," the young red Mech started to say but Ratchet hushed him.

"No, you're not youngling," he said in a very gentle tone. "Even with that cube, you're feeling drained aren't you? Exhausted from lack of proper recharge and stress."

He wanted to deny it but a yawn suddenly overtook him despite his efforts to stifle it. Sunstreaker snorted as the others smiled sadly.

"I won't fail you again," Ratchet said earnestly. "I've got to start helping you."

"And as Second in Command, I must do my part also," Prowl added, reaching to place a careful hand on Sideswipe's shoulder. "But to begin, we must learn what has plagued you. Please, we won't judge, on my oath."

"And mine," agreed Ratchet. "This is your health at stake."

Sideswipe didn't know what to say, he just stared at them. How could he tell them what was contained within his nightmares? They were just too mortifying to speak aloud. But then his brother spoke.

"Sides, please tell them. I can't bear to see you like this. Every time you have a nightmare, I feel your pain in my spark. You know this."

He did. They were split sparks, what one felt, the other did to.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I didn't…"

"I know," his brother said softly. "Just tell them, alright?"

"Alright," Sideswipe agreed with a heavy spark.

"Do you need to sit down?" suggested Prowl, there were a few odd chairs in this room, it was a spare meeting room. A board full of random equations and doodles hung on one wall, with a cabinet in one corner, otherwise the room was rather empty.

"Um, yeah, I guess," he said in a muffled voice as he hung his head.

Prowl sat with him but the others remained standing, however they did stand closer. He fidgeted, wondering how to start when Prowl offered one.

"We're spanking you, aren't we?" he asked, unhappiness evident in his tone. "In your nightmares, I mean."

"Yes," Sideswipe admitted, shuddering at the memory. "You're both….spanking me, you took turns, grabbing me and dragging me onto your lap."

His brother growled but didn't move or make any comment. Prowl and Ratchet both looked grim but Sideswipe wasn't finished yet.

"I begged you to stop but you wouldn't. I tried to get away, I even tried to fight you but you overpowered me and said I'd get extra for that."

Ratchet in particular flinched at that, it sounded so much like the punishment he'd given Sideswipe previously that he felt rather ill. There was more to come though.

"You hit me on the bare, it felt so real," Sideswipe whimpered, hating his weakness but just recalling it was bringing his frayed emotions to the surface. "When I wake up, I can swear I can feel pain even though there's nothing there."

"Phantom pain," Ratchet muttered but didn't say anything else.

"T-that wasn't the worst though," he continued and they all stared at him.

"It wasn't?" Sunstreaker demanded. "They hurt you worse?"

Sideswipe nodded, tears starting to rise in his optics. He looked right at Prowl and Ratchet, speaking in an almost broken tone.

"Y-you said that I was a failure of a bot, that I never should have been made an Autobot. If you could, you'd have me thrown out so I didn't keep causing trouble and embarrassing you."

"What!?" all three Mechs yelped in shock. This was not what they had been expecting at all.

"You were so disgusted with me," he whispered. "When it was over, you'd shove me away…."

"Oh Sideswipe," exclaimed Prowl, as he embraced Sideswipe in a fierce hug. "You're not a failure, we would never say such things to you. You are a brave, wonderful Mech who is a credit to the Autobots."

"That you are," agreed Ratchet, coming round for his own hug. "I'm so sorry that we caused you to doubt yourself. Your brother should slag us for what we've done."

Sideswipe glanced over to Sunstreaker who had nodded at that statement and gasped out a choked laugh.

"I don't want him to," he said in a small voice. "I'm sorry if he yelled at you."

"Nothing we couldn't handle," Ratchet lightly teased, rubbing his back soothingly. "Come on, let it all out. If you left, a lot of bots would be devastated but we definitely would be. You young rascals light this place up."

"That is true," Prowl mused as Sideswipe started to cry but this time, it was in response to their kind words. "And if I could enter those nightmares, I'd spank both myself and Ratchet for daring to hurt you."

This image made both brothers choke back laughter, it just sounded so ridiculous and yet, they could imagine Prowl attempting to do that. The Autobot Sic and medic continued to offer soothing words, assuring that they'd never act in such a way again and they would work to rebuild the shattered trust. By the end of it, Sideswipe was a little embarrassed he'd cried but he also felt so much better for letting all of his negative emotion out.

He wasn't sure everything was fixed but he did feel a lot better. And he promised to keep speaking to them if his nightmares continued and not to try and shut his brother out.

"You better not," warned Sunstreaker, able to give his own embrace now. "How come I always have to look after you?"

It was a familiar tease, one that had Sideswipe rolling his optics.

"I think it's the other way around," he protested as his tanks suddenly gave a gurgle.

"Oops," he said before giggling as an answering gurgle was heard.

"Haven't you eaten today?" Ratchet questioned Sunstreaker.

"Not yet," the other admitted with a shrug. "Wanted to get this sorted."

He was glad he'd followed his Prime's advice. Unconsciously, Sideswipe had wanted to confess what was going on, to stop holding it back. And more importantly, he'd wanted comfort and reassurance from Prowl and Ratchet, to tell him that none of his nightmares were true, that they didn't feel about him like that.

"Well, you better get fuelled," Ratchet stated, his tone brooking no argument. "I'm guessing your duties begin soon?"

"They do," Sunstreaker acknowledged. He watched as Prowl helped his brother to clean up his face so no one would notice he'd been crying. It would probably be a while longer before he fully forgave them but if they kept this up, it might not take that long.

"Watch out, there's a pretty sour flavour out there," Sideswipe quipped as he got to his feet. "Should have seen the face Bumblebee pulled."

"I don't need any more sour in my life," Ratchet said slyly, of course causing the twins to grin.

"You are feeling better?" Prowl asked anxiously. Sideswipe had stopped crying and was calm but he still worried he was doing so well internally.

"Yeah, loads better," his young solider agreed. "Thanks Prowl…and you Ratchet."

"No problem," they both said before chuckling.

They headed out of the room together and proceeded towards the rec room, now able to chat easily and leaving the misery behind them. It was a bit of a surprise when they came to an intersection and met Optimus who was accompanied by Thundercracker and Starscream.

"Sideswipe, how are you?" the Prime greeted warmly as soon as he saw him.

"Uh, hi Prime," Sideswipe greeted, looking curiously at the two Seekers. "Uh.."

"We've just concluded our meeting," Optimus explained, giving Prowl a nod. "I'd say it went very well?"

Thundercracker nodded while Starscream looked rather haughty, eying the foursome.

"How is the old scrapper?" Ratchet bluntly asked. "Hard to believe he finally got some sense knocked into him."

This made Starscream smirk and he said smoothly. "Our dear leader does well, medic."

"You know they were here?" Sideswipe hissed to Sunstreaker who nodded.

"Yeah, met them earlier," he explained. "Weird, isn't it?"

"I'll say," murmured Sideswipe as a few more words were stated before Prime finally spoke again.

"Megatron has proposed something," Optimus stated slowly, glancing at Starscream who instantly replied.

"He thinks we should have an exchange of Mecha."

"That is a very big step," Prowl almost gasped, optics widening. "For both sides involved."

"I agree, it is rather bold," shrugged the Decepticon Second. "But if you accept his goodwill in the matter, I believe he wishes to test how we get on."

"Whoa," Sideswipe gasped softly, as Prowl said, that was definitely a huge step.

"Please accompany us Prowl," Optimus offered, gesturing towards the exit. "Ratchet?"

"I'm good, Prowl needs all the time he can get," the medic said wryly, indeed, the Praxian was clearly bursting with questions. "I'm heading to the rec room with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, past fuelling for us three."

"Very well," Optimus said and various goodbyes and acknowledgements were said before the two groups parted ways.

"Is Optimus seriously going to go through with that?" Sideswipe had to ask as soon as they were out of earshot.

"At some point, we'll have to," Ratchet stated. "Can't have a proper peace if we aren't capable of living together. Gotta say, this is being proposed earlier than I would have thought."

"Think it's a trap?" Sunstreaker asked with a grimace.

"Could be but maybe Megatron's feeling as unsure as we are and wants to test things," Ratchet shrugged. "But you can bet Optimus and Prowl won't let us walk into this blind, there's gonna be a lot of conditions put in place and the right bots chosen. Let's see what old buckethead is proposing before we jump to conclusions."

"I was not expecting that," Sideswipe mused aloud. "I wonder who Prime'll select."

"We'll see," Ratchet said before pausing and asking. "Sideswipe, do you need anything to help you sleep? I'm not suggesting using drugs to cover up your problems but you do need some proper rest."

He considered it before shaking his head.

"Thanks Ratch but…I think I'll see how I sleep tonight. If it continues, I'll take you up on that but I'd rather deal with this without sedatives," Sideswipe said firmly.

"I'll watch him," Sunstreaker stated firmly. "But I think we'll both sleep easier tonight."

"Yeah," smiled his brother. "I think we will."

 _Author's note. Hope everyone enjoyed that. I had a lot of fun writing it and I'm always open to suggestions. Until next time._


End file.
